Volante/Era
---- "Hello?" you call into the large house with a curved roof. Sitting at a desk, skimming through an ancient dusty tome. He looks up - his face is wrinkled and has seen eons of wisdom. "Pheung nook," the old man says, placing his hands on his chest and bowing slightly. "Pheung nook savad," you reply, bowing the same way as the bookkeeper told you to do. "Do you wish to know the wisdom of the ages?" the old historian says, each word creaking and riddled with maybe a thousand memories. "We want to get out of here," you reply, moving closer to him. You eye the yellow decrepit book. "But I guess we should learn more..." ---- "THE CONDENSED HISTORY OF VOLANTE" ---- Eras of Volante The story of Volante spans across millennia, from the event of Moondream all the way to the year 2014. Many things have happened in the centuries. Kings and Queens were born, many deaths were executed, many wars occurred. All of it only adds to the expansive history of Volante. The Archaic Era :Also see: Volante/The Vriturian Volante's '''Archaic Era' took place during its creation. Ryudryana, God of the Ocean, appeared out of nowhere and became a giant globe of water. Centuries later, Goddesses of the Land and the Sky appeared—they were Belgriana and Lithlyries. For millennia, they lived in harmony until Lithlyries came down and stole land from the world, to make her own. They broke out in a war that destroyed every living being on the surface. After that, they lost all of their power and became dormant. When life started to reappear, it was created from the residual magic of the Gods (which explains the inhabitants of Eldante are able to cast spells). Soon, life started to rebuild societies. Not much happened during this rebound to life, which soon brings us to the Renaissance Era. CREATION ARCHAIC ERA RENAISSANCE ERA <2000 BTR-+-+-+-+-+-800-100 BTR-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-400 ATR> The Renaissance Era Volante's Renaissance Era occurred at the start of the Technological Revolution. Once more advanced technology started to become more available to the people, through the use of magic. People began crafting more complex residencies, stronger institutions, defense mechanisms, and most importantly: weaponry. It was during this era that Volante's first kingdoms were established. Back then, they were called Eltinnia, Atastri, Giredinea, Dassen' and Eltyra. They controlled the entire landmass of Volante, and were beginning to make conquests around the world. Soon, Volante had controlled the continent that would be known as Serrainum and the giant unoccupied landmass called Talasia. They had established constitutional monarchies across the world, and were soon spreading more. However, at the peak of its power, Volante was soon cut down by the whole of Talasia. The Alavolantes had bred the Talasians to become much too strong, and Volante soon had to give independence. A century later, Volante was forced to give independence to Serrainum as well. Volante was left with only itself. More so than the Archaic Era, the Renaissance soon had tales of an enchanted sword created from the remnants of the great war. It apparently existed in a garden of crystals known as Gethsemane. Of course, people sought after it. They searched the whole world for any place called Gethsemane, or any place that had an abundance of crystals. Only one man was ever able to find Gethsemane. He was King Themarrien of Elvinia. He brought the sword home, and of course, danger followed suit. Half of King Themarrien's family were murdered at the hands of a group of knights obsessed to the point of insanity of having the sword. Themarrien was filled with such bitter anger that he cursed the sword for bringing such misery. In response, the sword twisted and morphed into two parts—one was the sword, and the other was a cloud of strange energy that flew across the sky, probably back to Gethsemane. Years later, the apparition of energy returned, in the form of a wicked sword. Driven mad with power, knights from all over Volante declared war (this war was called the Cosattha War). Millions of people died in the conquest for the swords. In the end, nobody really won, and the two swords vanished like dust in the breeze. COSATTHA WAR MORE ADVANCE TECH USAGE MODERN ERA <1700 ATR-+-+-+-+-+-1850 ATR-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+1900 ATR> Modern Era Volante's Modern Era welcomed a new Era of truth. During this time, the world started to take a turn for the better, and toward more advanced civilizations. When it seemed that Volante had finally gained peace within itself, all went well. Soon, the Kingdoms began giving land to what was then small areas. These areas started to grow and grow, and had soon developed into larger nations. With this, came the rise in popularity of democracy. However, as democracy and politics started to become prominent, corruptions started to arise. Just of these politics-derived corruptions is the Despera Red. This ruling party was responsible for the deaths of the many Tymains living in that area. Another such corruption is the Sandalwood Scandal, by then-president of Sycracia Alexandria Dreyfuss. She illegally cut down sandalwood trees from neighboring kingdom Elvinia. This caused Then-king Tero Turunen to build a wall between the two nations. This wall lasted 20 years before it was finally taken down in 1998 ATR. The Modern Era started out peacefully, and soon became the most corrupt Era in its history. MODERN ERA DESPERA RED THE NEW ERA <1900 ATR-+-+-+-+-+-1935 ATR-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+2000 ATR> The New Era The New Era is currently the Era in Volante's history. As you are reading this, it becomes part of the new Era with every passing second. THE NEW ERA END OF AN ERA? <2000-2014 ATR-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-???> Category:Volante Category:Volante